Ghoul School X
by soulripper13
Summary: this is a collection of erotic stories that take place in the Scooby doo ghoul school, feel free to recommend ideas for future stories Each chapter contains a short story that is based of various factors I hope you enjoy. may you erotic minds run wild
1. Intro

Ghoul School X

Hello, for those who don't know me, my name is Soulripper. This story requires the audience to participate for chapters to be made, Each Chapter contains a short story about the cast from Scooby Doo and the ghoul school in adult situations in a fairly (for-the-most-part) anything goes completion. I will write the first story and the ideas are open, just type me your ideas and I will apply them to stories ( I may make changes or turn stories down if I find them unworkable) but for the most part open-minded. I'm looking foreward to a bunch of erotic Ghoul School stories, so let you minds run wild.

-Soulripper


	2. Story 1 (Little Red Winnie Wolf)

Story 1

"Little Red Winnie Wolf"

(Written by SoulRipper13)

It was Halloween mid-day at Grimwood's finishing school for ghouls as the girls decided to go all out this year. Shaggy, Scooby and Scrappy doo came up with the idea for going out to let the girls go trick or treating. The girls were ecstatic at the opportunity of trick or treating; collecting mounds of candy, staying up all night, even dressing up in costumes. Shaggy took them to a local shop to get outfits. As the girls walked in the store (in human form of course) they were amazed at the collection of Halloween costumes

"Like here's 20 bucks each, meet us at the pizzeria at 5:00, I'll buy lunch afterwards" Shaggy said handing the girls money

"Sure thing Coach" Elsa said as Shaggy walked away the girls picked out their costumes

"What do you think" Phantasma said leaving the changing area wearing a black outfit with a white curly wig

"What are you dressing up as" Tannis asked

"I'm Ludwig Van Beethoven" Phanty said bowing as Tannis who was dressed as a clown. Elsa dressed up as a football player, and Sibella dressed up Batgirl

"Nice costume Sibella, I see you gave it hard thought" Winnie said sarcastically snickering

"Look at you, little red riding hood, how that original?" Sibella questioned

"Because the villain in the story was a wolf, and dressing up as red, maybe I should be a werewolf version of red" Winnie said thinking with her finger on her chin

"Now that's clever, and those accessories are free" Sibella said as the girls bought their costumes and meet their teachers at the pizzeria showing them the costumes in their bags as they gave Shaggy the change as they ate and left to go back to school.

Back at school the sun was setting as the girls were changing. Winnie was sitting on her bed as she untied her neck bow loosening it as it floor with a soft faint noise as she reached the zipper on the back of her torn blue dress lowering her arm her dress split with zipper falling off Winnie's furry body as she was standing in front of the mirror running her claw thru the curls of her dullish orange hair wearing nothing as she opened her dresser she pulled out the perfect undergarment for her costume a pair of red smooth cotton panties with white lacing which fit her costume perfectly as she slid them up her legs letting go of the elastic making a soft SNAP sound as she adjusted her red skirt placing on the white blouse and red cloak admiring herself in the mirror holding up the straw picnic basket that came from the costume shop.

"Winnie, you look amazing" the young she-wolf told the reflection of herself as she went downstairs. Once downstairs and outside the young ghouls split up as Elsa and Tannis stayed together in a group and Sibella and Phanty were another, Winnie decided to walk by herself as she went to a few houses in a village around the school collecting some candy as another trick or treater walked up to the same house

"Hey cool costume, what are you" said a boy wearing a brown jacket and a fedora carryng a whip

"Oh, I'm a werewolf version of little red Riding hood" Winnie replied pinching the ends of her skirt as she curtsied at him

"Cool, I'm Indiana Jones" the body said as the two of them spent the whole night trick or treating as the boy and Winnie sat on a log as the boy opened his sack "You want a snickers, I don't eat peanuts" the boy said handing it to Winnie

"yeah, thanks" Winnie said unwrapping the bar biting it

"Oh what's your name?" the boy asked eating an Oreo

"Winnie, what about you, what's your name?" The young ghoul asked

"Henry, like your costume, it looks very realistic" Henry completed Winnie as she blushed

"Thanks, I like your costume too" Winnie said as Henry put a hand on Winnie's leg

"It feels so real, where does the legging end" Henry said moving his hand up Winnie's legs as she removed it

"Henry, I'm a girl, don't touch me there" Winnie said defensively

"Sorry Winnie, just curious, is the fur an under suit with a zipper on the back" Henry said rubbing the back of Winnie's blouse underneath her cloak as Winnie was about to swat him but she stopped and actually let him rub her back

"It's real" Winnie softly whispered

"What, that fur is REAL, HOW!" Henry exclaimed as Winnie realized she blew her cover

"I …um…well I have…a disorder" Winnie stuttered as Henry put a finger over her lips

"We may be kids but I'm no idiot, why didn't you tell me you are a real werewolf?" Henry questioned

"You not scared?" Winnie replied shocked

"No, I think it's very cool, it's not every day you spend a night talking to a cute girl who's really a monster" Henry said as Winnie blushed

"You think I'm cute" Winnie said confused

"Cute, Winnie you're beautiful" Henry said rubbing his finger on her nose as Winnie suddenly pulled him into a kiss facing him as she sat on his lap as their tongues pulled apart with a strand of saliva connecting them

"And a good kisser, what more could a guy ask for" Henry said as Winnie wrapped her hands around his back

"I can do much more than kiss" Winnie said as they both fell off the moldy log with the moonlight shining the she-wolf's eyes as Henry adjusted his hat setting his sack of candy and whip on the dirt

"Henry you wanna see something very special and private" Winnie teased helping him up as he nodded as Winnie placed her hands under her skirt lifting her legs pulling of her undergarment which now sticky and smelled like sweat as Winnie wrapped it around her thumb as flinged it landing on Henry's chest

"Whoa" Henry said as Winnie bent over folding up her skirt her upper legs and everything from the waist down

"See that whip Henry, put it to use" Winnie flirted as Henry picked up and swung leaving a loud SMACK that could be heard thru out the woods, 20 minutes later the sound was followed by a loud howl.


	3. Story 2 (Physical Examinations)

Story 2

"Physical Examinations"

(Written by Gibsonwizard)

It was another day at Grimwoods as the girls were in arts and crafts. Outside of the door Shaggy was eating an apple as Miss Grimwood left the art room

"Oh miss G, how's art class?" Shaggy asked

"Wonderful Mr. Rogers, I have a favor to ask, in gym class the girls are scheduled for the Supernatural Physical Examination Test, I hope you wouldn't mind giving it to them being human" Miss Grimwood informed Shaggy

"Well I'm no doctor man, but like I'll try" Shaggy said rubbing his head

"Here's the directions, and don't worry, the girls have done every other year, I just want to make sure my students are healthy" Miss grimwood said

"Aren't, Most of the students like undead" Shaggy said confused at Miss Grimwood explained

"Yes, but monsters can still get sick, according to medical records Winnie had a mild infection after accidently stabbing her finger on a silver fork when she was four years old, at the age of seven, Sibella had stomach poisoning after drinking some blood of a corpse with a severe flu and…"

"OK, like I'll do it" Shaggy said as Miss Grimwood handed Shaggy the girls, medical records

At gym class

The girls entered gym class

"So teach, what's the plan for today" Winnie asked stretching her arms

"Well Winnie, Miss G wants us to give you girls your Supernatural Physical Examination Test" Shaggy said looking at the clipboard

"Our S.P.E.T.s, oh come on" Winnie sighed

"We have to take it Winnie, they mail the results to our parents" Sibella said

"Fine, but can we do something afterwards" Winnie begged

"No, but Tomorrow we can double the jog around the forest" Shaggy said as the girls cheered

"Reah ra Rog (Yeah a jog)" Scooby said as Scrappy checked the clipboard

"Elsa, you're up first" Scrappy said as Elsa fallowed Shaggy into a room

"OK let's see, _Name-Elsa Frankenteen, Species-Reanimated Corpse, Gende- Female, Age-16_" Shaggy checked the info putting a stethoscope

"Elsa, I need you to take off/ unbutton your shirt to expose your chest" Shaggy said reading the clips as Elsa unbuttoned her shirt on as he placed the rubbed end on her flat chest

"Medical records say you have two hearts and you're heartbeat is somewhat doubled, I would say for you that's healthy, last to check is your reflexes he said taping her knees with a rubber hammer as Elsa buttoned up her shirt Shaggy finished examining her as she left the room

"Hey Phanty, Coach called for you" Elsa said sitting down

"I'll try to be quick" Phanty giggled

"Take your take Phanty, every second away from those needles, the better" Winnie said as Phanty phased thru the door as Shaggy read her bio- Name-Phantasma Phantom, Species- Ghost/Phantom, Gender-Feamle, Age-15" Shaggy read picking up a container

"According to medical tests, I'll need an ectoplasm sample from you, if you could just get behing the curtain, you have you privacy behind there" Shaggy said as Phanty waved her hand

"No need, I feel perfectly comfortable" Phanty said picking up the canister placing it between her legs letting out a small painful groan as a transparent gel-like substance exited her crotch filling the container as she sealed it the gel turned a light blue color as she handed it back to him as she looked mildly disgusted

"Lastly I need to test in intangibility" Shaggy put on some weird metal glove as Phanty stood putting her hands behind her back as shaggy placed his hand thru Phanty's chest feeling a cold front as he withdrew his hand unfastening the glove

"Ok, you're free to go, please get Sibella" Shaggy said labeling the container of ectoplasm on the table as Phanty nodded phasing thru the door. A minute later the young Vampire entered as Shaggy handed her the medical record on her info

"Everything looks intact" Sibella said as Shaggy grabbed a handheld mirror which was not showing any sign of Sibella, I need to take a blood sample he said holding a needle

" You can look away if you want" Shaggy said

"You think I'm sappy enough to look away" Sibella said as Shaggy poked the needle in Sibella's arm as he held up little dish catching the drops of blood as he put a lid on as Sibella swas licking her wound as shaggy put on a rubber glove "I'm going to check your fangs, to see how healthy they are" Shaggy said as he rubbed Sibella's fang, length is good, very stiff though a little dull" Shaggy said as Sibella grabbed his arm

"What did you say" Sibella asked mildly pissed

"It's no insult but I'd advise…" Shaggy said as Sibella quickly kissed him

"What about now? My father can't find out my fangs are dull" Sibella said seductively

"I'm no dentist but I'd say…" Shaggy said as Sibella untied her robe holding the edges apart as Shaggy quickly looked at her front

"You pass" Shaggy said as she fastened her shirt looking at the schedule

"I'll get Tannis" Sibella said leaving the room as Tannis entered smiling

"You seem very happy" Shaggy said

"why shouldn't I be, I'm in perfect heatlh, I clean my wrapping, I check myself for bugs and maggots every day" Tannis said

"Do you know what's wrong with Sibella, like she usually does act so crabby?" Shaggy asked

"Sibella's on her period, it's a girl thing you wouldn't understand" Tannis said as haggy picked up a pair light looking in her mouth

"I'll need you to removed you're bandages I need to examine your exterior" Shaggy said as Tannis got behind the curtain unfastening her bandages as she stepped out Shaggy rubbed her skin

"Leather hard, white hair, muscles tension is good" Shaggy said as Tannis moved her arms and legs

"Ok lay down on this table I'm going to test your vaginal and anal muscles with this tube shaped piece of metal… and wait do I really have to do this" Shaggy said reading the manual

"Make sure it goes deep, it breaks up the clutter and dust and cobwebs, if you don't they clog up" Tannis said as Shaggy sighed Tannis split her legs apart as Shaggy pressed a piece of metal up Tannis's vagina

Uh, so cold" Tannis moaned as Shaggy slid the next one up her anus

"Now according to the manual, you flex your muscles to push them in and out, this also helps stimulate sexual penetration and arousal" Shaggy said as Tannis did the fallowing until the timer beeped and Tannis pushed her muscles as the pipes pushed out and Saggy removed them as Tannis got re-wrapped"

"You're decaying at a normal rate" Shaggy said handing Tannis her bow, Ok get Winnie, she's last" Shaggy said opening the door as Winnie entered

"Let's get one thing clear shaggy, I hate needles" Winnie said sitting down

"The chart doesn't say to give you any, according to Werewolves I just need to check the fur, teeth ears and eyes" Shaggy said rubbing Winnie's arm, fur is well developed, and your teeth look healthy, yet a little yellow, I just guessing but I would suggest brushing them

"Guilty is charged, brushing is a waste of time

"Ok I'm going to turn of the light and make gestures, tell me what you see" Shaggy said turning off the light and holding his hand

"That's a peace sign" Winnie said as Shaggy did another

"3 fingers" Winnie said as Shaggy did the last one

"A fist" Winnie replied as Shaggy turned on the lights

"Your nocturnal eyesight is excellent; now let me see your ears" Shaggy said using a device to look in her ear

"According to this chart you should clean the wax out, but besides a little excess, your ears match the picture, so you're done" Shaggy said

"Wait a minute, what was that exercise Tannis got to do?" Winnie asked holding up one of the two metal pipes

"That's an procedure to clear her vagina and anus from blockage" Shaggy dsaid reading the manual

"I wanna do that" Winnie said laying down on the table, spreading her legs

"Winnie this is a medical procedure, you're not _'suffering from anal/ vaginal blockage'_" Shaggy said reading the manual

"Screw you Manual, you're no doctor shaggy, I'll put it in simple terms, i…want you… to plow me" Winnie said slowly grabbing the elastic of her panties pulling them her legs as she raised them as Shaggy pulled them back down

"Winnie, your'e my STUDENT, I'm not going to fuck you" Shaggy said

"You best sleep with your eyes open teach, I will get a ride eventually, but here's a lil' tease for now" Winnie said pullingup her undergarment showing shaggy her hairy crotch as she readjusted them leaving

"See you at lunch" Winnie said closing the door as she exited.


	4. Story 3 (The Amulet)

Story 3

"The Amulet"

( Based of ideas Written by DarkShadowRaven)

It was Parent's conference night at Grimwood's as the Girls were conversating for the parents. Shaggy and Scooby were looking for excuses to avoid running into the girl's fathers. They set their room ups and went downstairs, they figured to keep distance from the adults. The girls finished decorating

"I hope our parents enjoyed coming" Sibella said hanging cobwebs.

"I can't believe my mama brought her homemade Iced Scream Tea" Winnie added blowing out a jack o lantern

"I will admit, for a human, your mother is quite the chef" Sibella complemented throwing away the trash.

"Thanks for the party" the Count said hugging her daughter as the other parents left the house for business

"Honey why don't you go ahead I'll catch up" The count's wife said to him

"Don't take too long Vampella" Dracula said flying off

"Bye Father" Sibella waved as Dracula left eyesight.

"Sibella, can I talk to you in private" her mother asked as they left the main room

"Sure mother" Sibella led her to the school room Sibella received

"What do you want to talk about?" Sibella asked her mother as Vampella pulled out a little box

"I know birthday is in a month, and I just wanted to give you a gift early, open it" Vampella said handing her daughter the box

"Mother, you shouldn't have" Sibella said happily pulling a amulet out of the box

"It's a magical amulet, consider it your birthday wish, as long as you have it on it makes one wish of your choice come true, it's charmed to only work once every year for a few hours be responsible and use it wisely" Vampella said as Sibella hugged her

"Aren't I always responsible mother" Sibella said in sarcasm putting on the amulet as Vampella flew away. Sibella thought about what to do with the amulet, considering she could make a wish that would come true

"Hmm. I could make Winnie do my chores, she always bickers at me for using the hot water, or I could make the cadets throw the next volley ball match" Sibella thought

"I got it, I know exactly what to use it for" Sibella said laying down on her bed, falling asleep as she dozed away.

The next morning she woke up rubbing her eyes gently caressing the golden chain around her neck as she got ready for her bath. Walking down the hallway she ran her finger across the dusty walls of the school. As soon as she entered the shower room she untied the sash of her robe as it fell to the floor exposing her lacey undergarments. She then put her hands on her breasts adjusting a snap in the front of her bra, causing it to pop open as she unfastened it; the bra fell on the floor. She gently placed her fingers on the elastic band of her semi-transparent stocking, pulling it off as it slid off her leg like a second layer of skin. Sibella was standing right infront of the tub wearing nothing but a black undergarment with frills hanging on the sides, it more resembled a thong as opposed to panties as her fingers pinched the sides as she gently removed it as it gently hit the floor. Sibella then slid her finger on her crotch, pinching the lips to her vagina as she heard a knock on the door as she quickly jumped

"Who is it?" Sibella gasped waiting for a response

"Like sorry, It's just me" Shaggy said from the other side of the door

"Hmm. I was going to use this for backstage Marilyn Manson tickets, but this might be better" Sibella said to herself as she griped the amulet firmly making her wish

"Come in" Shaggy" she called out unlocking the door pulling him in as he covered his eyes

"Sibella, like put some clothes on man." Shaggy said as she moved his hand locking the door as she held up the amulet

"Quiet" Sibella slowly said as Shaggy shut his mouth

"What's the meaning of this" Shaggy whispered as Sibella giggled

"Shaggy, poor naïve Shaggy, I'm in control here and I'm going to choose you to feel the ultimate pleasure of having a sexual experience…with me" Sibella whispered

"Like, do I want to?" Shaggy asked as Sibella took off his shirt, getting on her knees she unfastened his belt as she slid her hand into his boxers pulling down his pants, and undergarment eyeballing the snake below

"Whoa, Shaggy, you're huge, maybe this will be my ultimate please" Sibella said wrapping her hand around Shaggy's meat as she licked the top as she stood up walking in the shower flexing her finger, indicating him to fallow her

"What if someone finds us?" Shaggy asked not wanting anyone to find out

"They won't, they'll be asleep for the next two hours…trust me" Sibella said as Shaggy placed the tip of his dick against the entrance to Sibella's pussy

"Whoa, not there, I'm saving that for when I'm married, use the other one" Sibella said with a voice as smooth as silk as Shaggy held her up against the shower wall placing her penis up her anus as he forced it in he noticed Sibella moaning softly as she wrapped her legs around his chest as the trusting speed increased so did the volume of Sibella's moans

"Sibella, like are you sure no one will hear us" Shaggy said wiggling himself in Sibella's anal muscles

"Believe me, an earthquake won't wake them up" Sibella said running her fingers across clit as she dug the in between her lips as the hilt of Shaggy's dick entered Sibella's ass she shrieked

"Faster" Sibella softly groaned as Shaggy speed up the message as Sibella grinned her teeth as her thumb and finger we forcefully squeezing her clitoris and her other three were digging into her pussy like crazy

"I'm …almost…ThereeeeeeeEEEEEEAAAAAAAaaaa aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Sibella squealed at the top of her lungs spraying her juices all over the place as Shaggy filled up her ass pulling out as he softly set her down

"That was the best thing I ever felt" Sibella softly said as liquid stopped overflowing her cunt as she caught her breath.


	5. Story 4 (Parental Guidence)

Story 4

"Parental Guidance"

(Based off ideas written by nightmaster000)

It was spring break and the girls were back heading back to their homes. It was around midnight as Winnie checked the clock at the park, she was waiting 30 minutes she glanced at the sky, admiring it's reflection in the pond as she heard footsteps approaching her as she got up and walked to the source of the footsteps

"What took you so long, Papa?" Winnie asked in a somewhat sarcastic tone.

"I had things to do" Her father responded

"How is school this year" Her mother asked giving her a hug as Winnie started walking with them

"Usual, oh I made this for you" Winnie said handing her parents a contraption she made

"It's a meat grinder I made it myself"

"It looks lovely" her mother said placing the device in Winnie's suitcase

"We don't want it to get damaged" Mrs. Wolf said as the three of them continued walking thru the forest until they reached their goal. They entered an old wooden cabin in woods

"I'm gonna gut down some wood for the fire" Winnie's father said grabbing an axe and heading to the woods

"Is Papa upset or something, he hasn't talked much on the walk home?" Winnie asked pulling out her meat grinder attaching it to the table

"What, No…he's just tired" her mother responded placing some meat in the contraption and turning the handle

"Tired, about what?" Winnie asked

"Let's just say it's a time of the year where Mama's needs increase" Mrs. Wolf winked

"I'm confused" Winnie responded cutting the meat

"Let's say there's a reason your birthday is in nine months" Mrs. Wolf said pouring some lemonade

"Oh, your heat cycle, why didn't you just say so" Winnie said as her mom handed her the glass "So that's where I get it from" Winnie said

"Get what?" Mrs. Wolf asked confused

"My Heat, I usually get it around this month, how do you not know that?" Winnie asked

"You've never showed any symptoms, you are still a virgin right?" her mother asked grinding the meat

"Of course I am, I only use… it for peeing, I mean the month is hell but I'm not going to use my body like that" Winnie said

"So you don't masturbate" Her mom said confused as Winnie shaked her head

"Winnie, there is no shame in pleasuring yourself, when I was your age it really helped me deal with stress" her mother said finishing her lemonade

"I think it's time he have this talk, I'll be right back" Mrs. Wolf said walking to room getting a box as she came back to the kitchen she pulled a key out of her pocket and opened the box, pulling out a rounded wooden pole

"What's that?" Winnie asked

"It's called a dildo, I used it when I was your age, think of it as a safe alternative to sex, I want you to have it" Her mother said as Winnie held the wooden piece, rubbing her hand across it it was sanded and felt incredibly smooth.

"So when I'm in heat I use this to simulate sex" Winnie said confirming what her mother said

"Just do it in private, and don't tell your father, this is a girl to girl thing, he wouldn't understand" Mrs. Wolf said as Winnie gently took the box

"I'll put it in my room" Winnie said walking to her room. As she closed the door she sat the box under her mattress and went back downstairs for dinner.

"Hey, how much longer is Papa going to take?" Winnie asked impatient

"Probably an hour, that's how long he usually takes, maybe an extra 30 minutes" Her mother said

"I'm so bored" Winnie said in a deep breath

"Go play upstairs sweetie, oh and if you want to use your new gift, go ahead, I won't tell" her mother said mashing some potatoes as Winnie entered her room considering what her mother said as she locked her bedroom door and pulled out the box and observed its contents and pulled out a letter and read it

_Winnie-_

_ If you're reading this, I've given you this masturbation kit to help you deal with your canine heat in the sense you're growing up, you're probably a teenager by now, but I don't know, I hope these utensils will help you, The wooden piece is called a dildo, it represents a penis, the bottle right next to it is a lubricant, this allows the dildo to enter your body with less strain, the first few times your vagina ill bleed, this is normal and is nothing to fear. It helps to cover your mouth when masturbating to prevent heard moaning, when I was young I bunch up my panties in my mouth, I hope you act responsible with this kit_

_With love, your mother_

Winnie sat on the corner of her bed as slowly pulled of her undergarment, deciding not to take the risk she rolled them up and placed them in her mouth as a gag as she pulled out the tube a squirted a layer of lubricant around her crotch as she picked up the wooden dildo and gently slid it between the folds of her pussy as she stopped at the feeling of pain but continued pushed as her throat let out a muffled moan as she slid he piece back and forth as she felt a sharp pain she pulled it out noticing the tip was coated in blood, Winnie disregarded this as placed it back in as slid it slowly as he muscles clenched in tension as they griped the piece tight making it hard for Winnie to push and pull on the dildo as she grabbed the end and just rammed it as he muscles loosened up slathering the dildo in a white sticky substance as Winnie let out a faint squeal, sweating she laid on her bed panting as he muscles pushed the dildo out landing between her legs as she just laid there, sweating, panting, In pain and covered in her own juices. But the strange part was she liked it.


	6. Story 5 (Valentine's Day)

Story 5

"Valentine's Day"

(Idea by nightmaster000)

It was Valentine's Day at the town, at the Grimwood School the girls were decorating

"So what do you plan on doing" Phantasma asked hanging a paper (human) heart on the door

"I don't know Phanty, excluding the cadets, the only male nearby is Shaggy, and he's off limits" Sibella said dusting the hallway

"How is he off limits?"Phanty asked pulling a piece of tape

"He's a teacher" Sibella said

"That's your worries, I'm giving my valentine to Scooby" Winnie said cutting out a decoration

"Scooby, are you serious?" Sibella said giggling

"What, he's nice" Winnie said as she finished cutting out a shape in the paper

"Technically no one said Shaggy is off limits" Phantasma said taping decorations to the wall as the girls smiled

"Finished, what do think, I hope Scooby Likes it" Winnie said showing the others her card, which was shaped like a dog-bone and had a Scooby snax taped in it

"He'll probably like it," Tannis said as Winnie left the room

"So what are you going do Tannis, considering you're too young for 'special events'? Phanty teased

"What do you mean too young?" Tannis said in a sense of mild offense

"You know what I'm talking" Phanty gestured with her fingers

"I could get action, if I wanted" Tannis claimed

"I'd like to see you try" Sibella said

"How will you know if I did it" Tannis asked

"Shiw us your panties stained with his cum" Phanty

"You're on" Tannis said accepting Sibella's challenge as she left the living room to go upstairs to her room to get ready

"I can do this" Tannis said to herself knocking on Shaggy's door as Shaggy opened the door

"Like Hi Tannis" Shaggy said letting the small mummy girl in her room as she sat on the side of his bed

"Shaggy can I talk to you about something…personal?" Tannis asked as Shaggy sat next to her

"Sure, like if you want to man" Shaggy responded as Tannis turned to him

"The other girls were teasing me because I'm younger than them and I'm still a virgin" Tannis shyly said

"Well, I'm like surprised you would tell me" Shaggy responded

"Look, I trust you, and its Valentine's Day, will you please take me" Tannis said nervously

"So like you want me to have sex with you" Shaggy questioned

"Yes, please shaggy, I need you, but this is my first time" Tannis said pleading

"Well ok, but this like has to be secret" Shaggy said as Tannis nodded as she crawled over his as their noses touched as their lips rubbed as Shaggy placed his hands under her dress and grabbed the strand of her panties and slid them off and spread her legs apart

"Tannis, I honestly think you're too small for me" Shaggy said as Tannis unzipped his fly

"I can take it, I want this" Tannis said clenching Shaggy's penis

"Shaggy, no matter how much I beg you to stop, keep going" Tannis said rolling on her back splitting her legs as Shaggy lifted her up as placed her on his dick as she pulled a ball-gag out off her dress pocket

"Where did you get that?" Shaggy asked

"Sibella gave it to me" Tannis said as Shaggy fastened it on her as he placed he tip of his dick against her vagina as she squealed muffled as Shaggy trusted as he slid thru her as her muscles clenched as she pulled a small butt plug out of her dress pocket

"How many things do you have?" Shaggy asked confused as she held up two fingers as Shaggy gently slid the plug up her anus as squeezed the pump causing the plug to expand as Tannis' face was turning red thru her bandages as she came on Shaggy as he pulled out of her as e kept squeezing the pump as Tannis pointed to her gag

"You want me to remove it" Sahggy said unfastening the strap on it hid the bed coated in drool

"Pull the pump out please" Tannis said as Shaggy pulled out the rubbed plug which was as a big as a fist

"So are you content" Shaggy asked

"Yeah" Tannis responded picking up her panties wiping the tip of Shaggy's dick as she placed them on and left blowing a kiss-

Winnie was looking outside as she saw Scooby sitting near a shade tree as she approached him

"Hey Scooby" Winnie said approaching him handing the card to Scooby as he held and admired it as he ate the snax

"Thanks Winnie" Scooby said (note I'm translating Scooby's dialog so it's not all Rhanks Rinne)

Winnie walked next to Scooby

"Hey Scooby can I sit on your lap" Winnie asked as Scooby shrugged his shoulders "I guess so"

As Winnie sat on his lap facing him as she started licking his paw

"Uh Winnie-Shh. Enjoy this Scobby" Scooby said as Winnie smiled swiveling her crotch arousing Scooby as he lifted the wolf girl's dress

"No underwear?" Scooby said as their crotches were rubbing

"Do you want to be my valentine?" Winnie asked caressing the tip of Scooby's penis with her folds

"Yes" Scooby responded as Winnie pulled a packet out of her dress as she opened it handing it to Scooby

"A condom, do I have to?" Scooby asked

"Were both canine's, you might get me pregnant… and if the cubs looked you do yo know what my Papa would do to you" Winnie said sliding the condom on Scooby as they proceeded o make sweet love under the moonlight

(I hope you loved this valentine's day special chapter)


	7. STORY 6 (Sparks)

"Sparks"

( Based off ideas by Anonymous and sw0rd slinger)

It was another dark stormy day at Grimwood's , all the girls were doing various activities. Sibella was reading in her room, Tanis was building a sand-pyramid at the edge of the school's moat, Winnie was climbing trees in the woods, Phanty was practicing her organ, and Elsa was work in the school science room.

"let's see, connect the red wire to the generator and…success" Elsa said testing her new device creating a field of energy as the device started glowing as a shape started forming

"boo" a voice said revealing to Phanty causing Elsa to drop the device

"Phanty, what the hell" Elsa said putting the device back on the table

"I'm bored" Phanty replied

"I'm busy, bother someone else" Elsa said

"Is Work all you ever do, learn to have fun Elsa" Phanty teased

"My Science project is due in two days" Elsa replied

"You always work too hard" Phanty teased rubbing her hand on Elsa's back

Phantasma, I don't have time to goof off" Elsa said as Phanty gently tapped her butt

"You need the time to relax and get off" Phanty said as Elsa put her tool down

"Fine! If I take a break will you leave me alone" Elsa said as Phanty tugged on the edge of Elsa's dress

"Trust me you'll like this" Phanty said sliding her hand up Elsa's dress rubbing her fingers against the front of her undergarments as Elsa's eyes widened

"Phanty, why are you doing this" Elsa asked in a calmer voice

"I'm just messing around" Phanty said putting her hand inside Elsa's underwear softly picking her clit as she squirmed as Phanty unfastened her blue dress falling thru her body lying on the floor

"Here let me help you with That Phanty said noticing Elsa was unfastening her dress as Phanty helped take it off as they were both standing naked as Phanty laid down on Elsa's work table

"You have really interesting stuff here" Phanty said holding up a metal pipe

" Be Honest, how much of this could you take" Phanty asked

"I don't know 8 inches" Elsa guessed

"Let's find out" Phanty said sliding the pipe up Elsa's vagina as she groaned while Phanty kept pulling it in and out as Elsa grinned her teeth as there was a knock on the door

"Give me a break" Elsa said softly

"It's Ok, I invited them for back up, Come on Girls" Phanty said as the door opened and Tanis, Sibella and Winnie entered the room

"You two started off without us" Tanis said unwrapping her bandages revealing her decayed skin

"You 'just' warmed her up for us I suppose" Winnie said pulling her dress overhead

"Trust me, I'm not letting her cum that easy" Phanty said as they tuned over led Elsa to her bed, a huge slab of metal supported by chains as Elsa laid on the bed as Sibella picked up a glass test tube as Elsa looked strangely

"That looks like a good tool Phanty said still jerking the pipe in Elsa as Sibella slid the tube up Elsa's butt as she grinned

"Hey save some action for me" Winnie said walking up to the bed squatting over Elsa's face as they both smiled

"Eat me out" Winnie said smoothly

"Gladly" Elsa responded putting her hands on the she-wolf's side as she pressed her lips against Winnie's pussy making a slopping sound as she almost shrieked in pleasure

"Oh right thru yoooowuuu" Winnie gently howled

"Hey what about me?" Tanis asked sliding one the supporting chains running aginst between her flaps making the chain shiny and wet

"You can do a handstand right" Winnie said as Tanis nodded

"Come here, I wanna taste you" Winnie said as Tanis walked over doing a handstand as Winnie supported her and placed her tongue in the mummette's pussy

"Sibella you wanna do something like that" Phanty asked

"Elsa can you take it from here" Sibella asked as Elsa took her hands off Winnie's hips, now supporting herself with Tanis as she grabbed the pipe and tube and continued fucking herself

"Let's bump" Sibella said laying on Phanty rubbing their aroused clits against each other

"Hey Winnie, can I get a taste of you" Tanis asked running her ice cold finger up Winnie sending a chill up her spine

"Got for it" Winnie replied as Tanis' slimy cold tongue made its way into the wolf-girl as they both tasted eachother.

The arousal lasted for a good 5 hours as they were all tired out

"I'm gonna take a bath and wash up" Tanis said wiping her bandages aginst the parts of her body plastered in cum

"Let's join you" Sibella said

"Elsa are you gonna take or leave" Winnie asked as all the girls were re-dressed

"I'll leave I'm too tired out, I'll bathe later" Elsa said as Winnie unraveled her neck bow

"Suit yourself" Winnie said snapping her bow like a towel

"Last ghoul in the tub is a fresh egg" Winnie joked as the girls ran out


End file.
